This invention relates to temperproofing of a carburetor and, more particularly, to making the idle adjustment mechanism of the carburetor tamper resistant.
As a step toward reducing pollution caused by automobile engines, various portions of a carburetor are now required to be tamperproofed. This is done to prevent adjustments in carburetor operation after the carburetor has been adjusted to baseline specifications during manufacture. Since these baseline specifications are established, inter alia, with keeping engine exhaust emissions to a minimum, it is expected that by preventing later adjustments to the carburetor, engine exhausts will be kept to a minimum.